


Everyone Needs a Friend, Even if it Hurts

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Broken Bones, Cute, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Multi, Poly, Whump, alucard needs hugs, trevor needs hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Alucard accidentally hurts Trevor and feels terrible. Trevor just hates seeing his friend so guilty.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	Everyone Needs a Friend, Even if it Hurts

The woods were quiet, but not ominously so. Dusk was setting, and the trio had set up camp for the night. Sypha and Alucard were asleep by the fire, while Trevor took first watch. 

The Belmont man sat idly poking the fire and trying not to fall asleep, when all of a sudden there was a crunch sound deep in the woods. 

Trevor stood immediately, kicking out the fire when he saw the tell-tale hulking shape of an undead monster. “Guys. Guys, wake up!” Trevor whisper shouted at his two sleeping companions. 

Sypha started to stir but Alucard was still out cold. Trevor put a hand on Alucard’s shoulder to shake him awake-

The pain was immediate as Alucard grabbed Trevor’s fingers and bent back his hand, twisting it until a sharp crack sounded from the limb. Alucard was somehow still asleep, and Trevor did the only thing he could think of- kicking the dhampir hard in the ribs. 

Alucard’s eyes finally opened. “Ow! What was that for-

The blond’s eyes widened when he saw Trevor’s busted left arm still caught in his grip. He immediately dropped it, making Trevor cry out again. “Trevor, I-

Trevor swiped his good arm across his streaming eyes, somehow managing to stay on his feet. “There’s one of those monsters, a big one. And it probably just heard me.” Trevor’s voice had dropped to a cautious whisper. 

“Your arm-

“My arm can wait. Look, the beast is on the edge of the clearing already.” Trevor pointed out the set of large red eyes, seemingly hovering in the darkness before the beast’s shape, that of some immense, mutated wolf, became more defined as it drew nearer and nearer. 

Trevor drew his whip and Alucard moved to stop him, but hesitated, almost as though he was afraid to touch him. “You can barely stand. Let Sypha and I handle it.”

A soft crunch resonated from somewhere to Trevor’s right, and another beast emerged from the woods. Trevor grinned. Alucard was right that he shouldn’t be fighting- he was already lightheaded from pain- but he wasn’t going to sit around like some distressed damsel either. “Fine. You two handle that one, and I’ll take ugly over there.”

Alucard reached out to stop him, but Trevor had already dashed off. 

Sypha made short work of the first beast, and despite his broken arm, Trevor still did pretty well against the second. 

The monsters were soon dispatched, and Sypha restarted their campfire with a snap of her fingers. “Shall we look at that arm then?”

Trevor groaned internally, but let her take his good hand and guide him over to sit down. Alucard still looked extremely guilty, and Trevor decided that he’d had enough of sulking dhampir for one evening. 

“Stop looking so sad already okay? It’s making me nauseous.”

“That might be your broken arm, actually.” Sypha quipped. She was frowning at the broken limb as if it personally offended her.

Trevor shrugged, then winced in regret when the motion jarred his arm. “My point’s the same. I shouldn’t have tried to wake you up like that. I’ll just have my arm in a sling for awhile.”

Even with Trevor’s joking tone, Alucard still looked like he had some doubts lingering, so Trevor added, “Buy my beer in the next town and we’re square.”

This finally drew a smile from Alucard, and he nodded in agreement. 

Sypha interrupted the moment by interjecting, “I need to set your arm before it swells too much. It’s already starting to, so you won’t be able to move it at all soon. Lay down for me.”

“Only if it’s in your lap.”

Sypha rolled her eyes. “You’re lucky that it’s not your right arm that broke.”

Even so, she allowed Alucard to actually set the bone while she held Trevor down, pressing his face against her chest. Trevor didn’t really need the coddling and made sure to grumble about it, but he still appreciated her loving gestures. 

The next day, Trevor slept soundly in the wagon thanks to a cup of coffee with several sedatives mixed in. Alucard and Sypha sat up front, companionably silent as they finished their own breakfasts. 

After checking that Trevor was still asleep, Alucard said, “His arm is very badly broken. I’m not sure that he’ll be able to get full movement back. Yet he just… forgave me. It doesn’t seem like he’s mad at all.”

Sypha chewed her lip for a moment. “He’s not an angry man. And he has so few friends that I think he has a hard time really fighting with us, and he loves us both dearly. But more than anything, he knows it was an accident. And this is Trevor we’re talking about, he’ll heal just fine.”

She elbowed Alucard, trying to lighten the mood. “Come on. One beer and he’s forgiven you, two and he’ll forget why he was upset in the first place.”

Sypha leaned over so that she was leaning against Alucard, and she smiled when the dhampir put his arm around her. The three friends continued their journey, together- as they always should be.


End file.
